Betrayal
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Mourning over Spike's death, the Rugrats and their family go to the bridge where he had fell to his death. But little do they know, a dark creature lurks in the forest, and he's been waiting for them... Prolouge up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats. Klasky Csupo does. 

Author's note: I managed to write a little bit. This is very quick, but I'm running out of ideas. I also just am not in the mood for writing. This is just a quick thing I wrote 'cause I wanted to at least get started on this story.... That's all I have to say.   
  


BETRAYAL   
DarkHououmon   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_"Arrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!"_

The eerie sound of the night shattered through the air. It was a familiar sound. Sound that night was soon falling. The sky illuminated with orange and red, and the clouds seemed dark as black. The trees swayed as the breeze gently brushed past their limbs. Birds flew from tree to tree, chirping their songs. Squirrels scurried away into their homes. The groundhogs dove underground. Somewhere, a lone wolverine looked up, and then bolted away. The howl continued on for miles. Nothing seemed to stop the morbid sound. 

Only one thing did. The sound of a powerful waterfall splashing against the jagged rocks below. The water seemed calm after that, but those who fell into it knew too well just how powerful it really is. One should not be fooled by seemingly calm water. 

The howling stopped, and the moon started to shine through the dark clouds of dusk. More dark clouds formed, rolling and thundering as they made their way across the skies. They overshadowed everything in sight, and the animals ran for cover. But even as the rain started to pour, and lightning flashed violently, one creature still remained out in the storm. 

No one could make out his face. The dark clouds concealed it, and only when the lightning flashed could they see a bit of him. He gave the ground an even darker shadow, in the form of a canid. He had a long snout and seemed to have tannish fur. But that was all anyone in the forest could make of him. The animals seemed to fear him. This dark creature was the newest member of a large pack of dangerous wolves. The wolf pack, dubbed Pack Blood, had long since roamed the darkest of the foerst. 

This new member was strange to the other wolves. He was smaller, lighter build. But he had incredible speed, and his jaws were somewhat strong. He also had knowledge about the humans, which was very useful to the wolves. These wolves all hated humans, and they do anything in their power to keep humans out of their territory, even if it means killing them. 

The new member had his own grudge against humans himself. Although he would never say it, he says that if it weren't for the humans, he wouldn't have been lost, cold, and hungry. He stood on a large rock in front of the den wish Pack Blood resided. The other members were gathering. The other member just stayed out, staring up at the moon. He knew he was different then the others. And he knew very well why. But that life was in the past now. He wasn't going to live like that anymore! Never!   
  


"We have received word that a family of humans is heading our way." The pack leader, Alpha, spoke. He positioned himself in the middle of the pack, all but the new member staring at him. The other wolves looked at each other. Some of them snarled and others bared their teeth with disgust. One of them, a dark grey wolf with piercing orange eyes, stepped forward. "You have something to say, Victor?" 

The grey wolf nodded. He then turned to the pack, and with his tail raised up, he began to tell his story. "I have also seen these humans heading our way. I've faced them before. But don't worry, the majority of them are just children." He licked his lips. "They shouldn't be too hard to kill." 

A black and white wolf turned to him. "Yeah, but didn't you say you failed to kill them yourself?" 

Victor pounced forward. "Yeah, Ebony, so shut up about it!" He hissed in the female wolf's face. She backed away. 

"Well gee, sorry, Victor." 

Ebony sighed, and turned to Alpha. He lowered his head and grunted with disapproval. The wind picked up, and his dark brown fur moved with the wind. He was the largest wolf there, and the most cunning. The only one who could match his wits is the new comer. The new comer was also the smallest one of the wolves. They had also named him due to a strange feature of his. He could produce a sound that no wolf could make. It was quick and high-pitched, and it could get humans to come over. They saw it as a way to decieve the humans, so the new canine was appropriately given the name Rogue.   
  


Rogue hadn't joined in any of the meetings. He seemed preoccupied with the moon, and the bridge. Neither of the wolves knew why...except for Victor himself. Rogue snarled at the bridge, his eyes narrowing. Sometimes he wished the bridge would just disappear. He also wished that all humans would just die. "They're nothing but lying, cheating, decietful creatures...Disgusting...dirty..." He looked into the ground, and stomped into an ant. "They don't deserve to live." 

"Rogue?" 

The creature spun around. "Oh, it's you Victor. What do you want?" 

The wolf just shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't at the meeting." 

Rogue laughed half-heartedly. "You know as well as I do that I never join in on those stupid meetings. I'm not social like you wolves are." 

Victor nodded. "So I noticed." He rubbed his head with one paw. "I was wondering...when you going to tell Alpha why you joined us?" 

Rogue glared at him. The dark of the night still concealed his face, but Victor knew who it was very well. Rogue got up and walked away. "It's none of your business!" He hissed darkly, almsot causing Victor to shiver from fright. 

"Gee, sorry...." 

Rogue ignored him. Why should he waste his time on the grey wolf anyway? It wasn't important to him...not anymore. He walked over to the edge of the waterfall, and looked over. He watched as the water splashed hard against the rocks, and then he looked up at the old bridge. "If only that bridge had collapsed...if only...." He narrowed his eyes, and let out a long howl. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" 

A low rumble filled the air. The creature's ears perked up as he picked up the sound. The wolves didn't hear it, but he did. He growled. He knew very well who it was coming towards the forest. He stared towards the road, and he could barely make out the appearance of a car...no...several cars. Rogue hissed angrily, and whispered the one word he dreaded to say.   
  


"The Pickles..."   
  
  
  


Okay, for those who are wondering why it's taking me so long to continue anything...I've taken the pleasure of updating my profile, and putting in all the things I have to do. Well not all of them....some are not included. ;; Most are related to stories, but some are related to school work and artwork as well. 


End file.
